


A Little Domestic

by NoirRosaleen



Series: Numbers Meme! [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Not Really Abuse, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRosaleen/pseuds/NoirRosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth is really tired of everybody thinking his partner hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



> Donutsweeper prompted me with, "#6 gets hurt in the stupidest, most inane way possible. No one laughs."

“Jesus, what happened to you?!”

Angela Montenegro had stopped dead at the sight of Agent Seeley Booth. Purple and red blossomed across one eye and onto a broad cheekbone, livid against the tanned skin.

“Oh, this? Yea...” Booth brushed a hand over his eye, wincing a little, and tried to deflect. “Listen, we've got a body out in-”

“No, really. What happened?” Angela crossed her arms and cocked a hip in what was clearly an indicator of _I will not be placated so easily._

Rolling his eyes, Booth sighed. “I...walked into a door, okay?”

Angela blinked. “You walked into a door.”

“Yes.” Booth glared out of his swollen eye, hoping she'd just drop it.

“You do know what that sounds like, don't you,” she said, her tone of voice making it a statement rather than a question.

“Yes, I do. Look, I stepped on one of Parker's toys and tripped directly into the door, it was an accident, I'm fine except for this,” he waved at his face. “Don't get so worked up about it.”

Giving him the side-eye, she turned to the Angelatron. “Ok, so what am I doing for you?”

~~~~~

“Oh my god,” Hodgins said, starting back.

“I know,” grunted Booth. “I walked into a door.”

“Does it hurt?” Hodgins asked, then shook his head. “Never mind, stupid question.” He paused for a beat. “How are things with Brennan?”

“Bones? Fine, fine,” Booth replied, blinking at the non sequiter.

“She, uh. She's not still mad about the..?” Hodgins trailed off at the look on Booth's face. “So the maggots we found on the body,” he quickly said, gesticulating to the table.

~~~~~

“Booth?” Cam tapped on the inside of the open doorway. “Do you have a minute?”

“Sure,” Booth said, looking up from his desk. “What brings you over here?”

“I wanted to talk to you about...that,” she said, gesturing to his face.

“What about it?” Booth almost-growled. This was getting ridiculous.

“Some of us are worried about...you and Brennan,” Cam said, choosing her words carefully.

“Why?” he said flatly. “Do I look like my partner abuses me?”

Raising her eyebrows, Cam folded her arms. “You have to admit, a story about walking into a door is highly suspicious, and with as angry as Brennan was with you last week, well. I'm just worried about my team, especially in the middle of a case.”

Booth rolled his eyes. “Brennan wasn't even there when it happened. I'm fine, Cam, I promise.” He ducked his head a little and looked at her from under raised eyebrows, exasperated. “Do you want me to go talk to Sweets or something?”

“I would be very happy if you did so, yes,” Cam replied.

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered.

~~~~~

“I'm guessing you came about the eye,” Sweets said, looking sympathetic.

“I don't get it! Brennan and I have been partners for ages, with no-” Booth caught Sweets' skeptical look. “All right, very few serious arguments. But honestly, one stupid accident and everybody thinks I need to talk to a shrink?!” Booth flopped on Sweets' couch, then looked over at him. “No offense.”

“Of course,” Sweets said agreeably.

“I just don't get it,” Booth grumbled.

“Well, they're worried about you,” Sweets replied. “Brennan was really angry last week, and now you come in with a story about walking into a door, you have to understand where they're coming from.”

“Has anybody here ever met Brennan?” Booth demanded, sitting up. “I can't see her punching anybody without a really good reason!”

“She shot a man in the leg with very little cause,” Sweets pointed out. “And then you took her gun away.”

“I didn't take her gun away,” Booth retorted. “Anyway, that was months ago.”

“Still,” Sweets said.

“Brennan had nothing to do with it,” Booth growled.

~~~~~

“Booth, what happened?” Brennan asked, reaching out to touch the bruise on his face.

“I walked into a door,” he sighed.

“That's unfortunate, how did it happen?” She pulled her hand away, looking at him expectantly.

“I stepped on one of Parker's toys and tripped into his door, face-first,” Booth replied.

“That sounds like what most victims of domestic abuse would say,” Brennan frowned.

“I know,” he said, worlds of sarcasm in his voice. “I've been told that.”

“What, do people think you're being abused? Who would do that? You're not currently seeing anyone,” she said, still frowning. “There isn't anyone you're close to who lives nearby.”

Booth raised his eyebrows at her. Brennan looked blankly at him for a moment, then looked shocked. “What, me? People think that I hit you?”

“Apparently our argument last week has given people enough probable cause to suspect that, yes,” Booth said disgustedly.

“I can understand why people might think that, I was very angry,” Brennan said reasonably.

“Could you just maybe, tell people that you're not - that you haven't been hitting me?” Booth said, trying not to sound plaintive. He must not have succeeded, because Brennan smiled.

“I think I can do that, yes.” She touched his face again, gently. “For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you hurt yourself.”

“Thanks, Bones,” he said gratefully.


End file.
